A Human Enemy
by nubbin27
Summary: A Charmed Tru Calling Crossover. Leo and Piper go out for the day and have it interrupted by a stranger
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Piper and Leo go out for the day only to find it interrupted by Tru Davies, a morgue worker on holiday.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed or Tru Calling characters. The guy who is a threat to Piper is mine though. I made him up.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. Sorry the story is a bit short, I'm not good at writing long ones.

"Piper?" Phoebe called "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. where else?"

Phoebe enters the kitchen wearing just a towel.

"You used all the hot water again!" Phoebe complained

"Well if you got up early enough you could use it up yourself. anyway Prue was in the longest this morning"

"Oh. so what's for breakfast?" Phoebe asks as she dips her fingers into the pancake mix sitting on the bench.

"Pancakes. Now go get dressed" Piper whips phoebe with a tea towel as she goes out the door.

Half an hour later...

Phoebe bounces back into the kitchen

"Yum pancakes. Wheres Prue anyway?"

"She left earlier. She had to go to work. I mean it is 10 am"

"Oh crap! I'm supposed be at a job interview in 20 minutes!" Phoebe cried stuffing the last of her pancake in her mouth and flying out the door.

"Bye" piper said sarcastically and started cleaning up. An hour later she walked out the door and went to meet Leo for an early lunch date.

"Hey Leo" Piper said sneaking up behind him

"Hey piper. C'mon let's go get a table" They walk to a table and and are about to order when all of a sudden a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair comes up to them.

"Hi could i join you fo a minute? i have something important to talk to you about" she said.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Leo said uncertainly.

The woman sits down.

"No but this is really important"

"Well if we don't already know you, then how could you have something important to say to us?" Piper said curiously.

"Look this isnt easy to say..." the woman began "but something really bad is going to happen today if you guys go to the movies like your planning to"

"But how can that be dangerous? look...errr? Leo asked

"Tru, Tru Davies"

"Look Tru we can take care of our selves just fine ok? Leo said

"Hey wait how did you know i was gonna suggest that we go see a movie?" Piper asked

Tru gets really uncomfortable and stutters a little.

"Uh w-well I just sort of have a-a knack for knowing things"

"Oh-kay well um we'll be sure to keep your advice in mind. Erm what was it again?"

"Tru"

"Okay well it was nice meeting you Tru but I hope you don't mind if we have our date without you..." Piper hinted

"Oh right sorry, bye then" Tru said and walked out of the restaurant into a rental car.

_'What a nut job. Although that was kinda weird she knew i was going to ask Leo if he wanted to catch a movie. Oh well. God Leo's hot!' _Piper thought

"Alright that was a bit crazy. How about we order now? I am starving!" Leo said

"Yeah i agree. waiter!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Charmed or Tru Calling characters.

**Authers note: **I hope your enjoying my story. please r & r. I want to know what you all think!

* * *

An hour later, as Piper and Leo walk out of the restaurant they talk about what they are going to do.

"Well i did want to see a movie but that woman kind of freaked me out so lets go for a walk in the park before we go home" Piper suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great Piper" said Leo. "And I have the perfect idea as to what we can do when we get get home" He raised his eyes suggestively and Piper gasped.

"oh you naughty boy! You just read my mind!"

"Well let's get going then." As they walked towards the park they didn't notice the ugly looking man or the woman they just met following them.

Leo and Piper are coming back from their walk in the park and are walk up the steps to the manor when all of a sudden something jumps out at the and pulls them down as the sound of a gunshot rings out.

"OW! What the hell?" Piper said as she fell hard on the concrete.

"Sorry but it was the only way to get you down" someone whispered. Piper looked around and realised that it was Tru.

"What are you doing here?" Piper whispered back.

"Shhh no time for that. We need to find some way to get him out of action or get away" Tru replied, looking around for an excape.

Piper freezes everyone except Leo.

"What do you think? Should we tell her?"

"We'll have to if we want to get all of us out of the situation. If it proves to be too dangerous with her knowing, I'll have to bend a few rules and erase part of her memory." Leo said frowning. He wasn't happy about having to reveal the girl's secret. Especially to a stranger.

"Alright then" Piper unfreezes Tru.

"Ok look, I'm a witch and I've just frozen time now hurry up and get inside and I'll explain properly. Hurry" Leo opens the door and Piper shoves Tru through the door.

They went up to the attic and Piper got out some crystals and put them in a circle and chanted a spell from a book sitting on the stand. She then walked into the circle which Tru and Leo were in and it turned blue.

"OK I've put a spell on the rocks so only You (Tru), Leo, me and my 2 sisters can see or get through the circle. To anyone else this room is empty. Now um do you have any questions or would you rather I tell you everything start to finish and then ask questions?" Piper said

"Errr tell me everything?" Tru was in a slight state of shock.

"OK. uh here have a cushion" Piper pushed a cushion over to Tru.

"Well um most of our life me and my sisters had a normal life but our mum died when we we little and when grams died, my youngest sister, Phoebe, found this book (she points to the Book of Shadows) up here in the attic and decided to read aloud the first incantation she came to and we got our powers that grams had bound from us when we were really little. Ever since then we've been fighting these things called demons which are evil beings intent on destroying good. The book gives us details on certain demons and sometimes tell us how to vanquish, that means kill, them. Phoebe has the power of premonition, which means she sees glimpses of the future or past, I have the power to freeze time and Prue, my older sister has the power to move things with her mind. Any questions?"

"Um can I have a look at the book?"

"yeah sure. be careful though" Piper hands the book to Tru and Tru flicks through it, realisation dawning on her.

"This is sort of similar to me!" she said in an amazed voice.

"Huh?" said Leo and Piper in unison. Tru gets a bit nervous.

"I-I relive days. Here let me explain. I'm a med student and to do something to get extra credit and I got put into the morgue as a toe tagger. The first dead body I had ever saw turned it's head to me and said Save Me. I saw the events that had happened that day to me in flashes and then I woke up in bed and it was the same day so I looked up the woman that had come into the morgue and she was still alive and I saved her. Ever since then, some bodies that come into the morgue ask for help, time rewinds and I try to save them. Sometimes I fail though (She looks sad for a second). It's not the same as fighting demons though but there's a guy, Jack, who's intent is exactly the opposite. He tries to make sure they die again."

"Wow!" said Piper, shocked.

Just then Phoebe and Prue walk in bickering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah blah. you guys know the drill (does anyone actually read these?)**

**A/N- sorry it took so long for me to update. ive been really busy lately. I'm not really sure where my story is going, so suggestions are welcome. sorry if the characters don't sound like they normally would, im not a very good writer. ok well i'll get on with the story now.**

* * *

"If you would just give up and leave it would be a lot easier PRUE!" Phoebe argued."But I shouldn't have to give up and leave it PHOEBE!" Prue retorted.  
"Guys, guys!" Piper shouted.  
"Wha-" Prue stops, looking at Tru who is sitting in the circle. "Wh- who are you?"  
"This is Tru. She's kind of like us." Piper cut in before Prue went off her tree.  
"Hi" said Tru.  
"Hi." said Prue then turned her head to Piper. "What do you mean she's kind of like us?"  
"Well um she doesn't have an active power or anything. It's kind of like Phoebe's premonitions. Come on lets sit down and I'll explain everything." Piper said. She was starting to get a bit nervous. Prue was known to over-react when it came to their secret. She hoped Prue would be okay with Tru.  
"Well Tru works in a morgue. Apparently when she started, a dead body asked her for help and her day rewound and she had to save that person." Piper summarised.  
Prue just kind of stared at Piper and Tru who were sitting across from she and Phoebe. "And you know this because?"  
"Oh well I developed this new power, its called mind reading," Piper said sarcastically, "She told me duh!"  
"no I mean like why did she tell you about her power?" Prue was a bit confused she couldn't see why Tru or whatever her name was would just randomly tell Piper about her power.  
"Oh well um I died yesterday. Well it was actually today but because the day was rewound its yesterday err if ya know what I mean" Piper said, obviously weirded out by the fact that she had died. Untill now, Phoebe had been quiet.  
"Hey I've been having Deja Vu all day! So was it a demon attack? What happened?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
"Well I don't know I don't have any recollection of what happened. But no it wasn't a demon." Piper said, "Tru?"  
" Well I was on my way to catch a movie 'cause I'm here on holiday and there was a really good movie on which I wanted to watch but when I got to the movie theatre I heard a shot and the woman next to me - that was you piper - fell and was bleeding. Leo said that she would be fine, that he just had to get her somewhere privately but she died before anything else could happen and she asked for my help, so the day rewound." Tru said, hoping that they would accept the story. It usually took alot for people to be convinced. Well with the exception of Davis.  
"Oh kay. Tru, please don't take what I say as being mean or anything but i have to check your credibility. Piper is there any proof to what she says?" Prue asked.  
"Well we didn't go to the movies for me to get shot but as we came into the house the guy that shot me yesterday tried to shoot me but Tru saved me by pulling me down and I froze eveything." Piper said.  
Phoebe was confused. "But we didn't see a guy when we came in. And noone tried to shoot us."  
"I thought I saw someone in the back yard but I thought it was a trick of the light and I was to busy arguing with Phoebe to really pay much attention anyway." Prue said. "oh wait that was just the statue that I brought the other day. sorry" 

One Hour Later

Everyone was still sitting in the circle but they were about to get up and do something. They had been talking about their gifts and trading stories. As they got up Phoebe picked up the stones, as they weren't really needed now that everyone was up to speed.

"So where abouts are you staying anyway?" Piper asked  
"I've got a friend that lives up near here. I'm staying with them" Tru said. She was looking forward to a nice warm bed. She had had an eventful day and she had finally found people similar to her. Except that they fight demons instead of fate, she had to remind herself of that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short. I'm not a long story writer. If you want me to continue, please review. I want to know that atleast someone wants me to continue. bye  



End file.
